Super Halloween Special!
by GoldenWheel
Summary: It's nearing Halloween, and i couldn't resist to make this!
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys :D I have lots of other stories to work on ._." But, scince it's close to Halloween, I wanted to make a special Halloween story! (not the first time someone's don this, but still...) Enjoy!

-Chapter 1: Night haunting

(Kowalski's POV)

It finally struck midnight. I couldn't sleep at all, and I had the strangest feeling to walk out of my habitat and run. I closed my eyes tightly and rolled over. No, I couldn't do that, there was no logical answer to that. I sighed before turning over again, then again, and again. I waited to hear everyone snore. Instead, as I was listening closely, something whispered in my ear. It was faint, but I could hear some of it.

"I'm...going...haunt...you...and...find...get...you...get...out...while...you...have...chance..."

A shiver went up my spine, and some of my feathers stuck up. I quietly ran up the ladder and shut the fish bowl. I ran for my life, but silently. I had no idea what was coming for me, or what had just happened. It told me to run, far away. My brain was disagreeing, but the whispers, and nightmares were taking over. Tears started rolling down my face as I ran out of the zoo.

I was sly enough to hide places before moving on. If I ran continuously, something would see me, or even worse, it could kill me. After all, I was a really small penguin, and almost any mammal bigger than me, would eat me.

-Day time in the Zoo-

(Skipper's POV)

It was a perfect morning, well almost perfect. I woke first, as usual, and Kowalski wasn't in his bunk. Maybe, just maybe, he got up earlier and went for a swim. I climbed the ladder, and jumped on the floe. I nearly tripped over myself. It was really foggy, and I couldn't see past the gates of the habitat. I called his name a few times, then swam in the water. I rose from the water, and thought. He was no where to be found.

Just then, a voice came from nowhere. "Pen-gu-ins, come down to your HQ," the voice taunted me, and I started to get nervous.

"Oh no," I spoke quietly.

CLIFFHANGER!

Sorry it's short... I didn't want to spoil the next part :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wello!(Two chapters together, Halloween is closer than I thought...) I know, you guys think- erm... know? It's Blowhole, but, I've been thinking this out for a while now... Let's see, where did we leave off?

"Oh no," Skipper whispered to himself. "It's got to be Blowhole." He said to himself, as he jumped down into the HQ. He looked in shock at the TV screen.

"Greetings, It's been a while, huh Skipper?" asked the voice. Skipper tried to talk, but couldn't make the words out.

"C-C-C-Candy? I thought I heard Blowhole..." He stuttered, but managed to say. Candy was on the screen, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Nope, just my awesome impression...Did it sound like this?" She asked. "Pen-gu-ins...I'm not really Blowhole," she sounded just like him.

Skipper stood, amazed, confused, and angry. "Why are you calling me anyway?"

"Oh poor stupid Skipper, if you really want to know, why don't you ask your little friend over here?" Candy motioned behind her, Skipper didn't know at first. Then, a penguin walks up to the monitor from behind Candy.

"Kowalski?" Skipper questioned. Skipper was quite shocked.

(A/N chapter 3)

"Skipper, It's a long story," Kowalski tried not to confuse his commanding officer.

*Flash Back*

Kowalski ran as far as he could. He only had one location on his mind; the Coney Island Aqua Theater; also on person he could rely on to help; that one person was Candy. He knew Candy was partly his friend, and mostly enemy, but she almost always had the solution to everything. She should know what to do.

Kowalski finally reached Coney Island. He hid behind everything like before, and then approached the aqua theater. He jumped down In Blowhole's secret lair, and to his surprise, landed on him, too.

"What the?" Shouted Blowhole. He started to drive around, and soon, drove into the wall.

"Baby, are you alright?" giggled Candy.

"Wh-what?"

"Aww, you hit your head pretty hard, huh? Hey, Kowalski? What are you doing here?"

Kowalski froze in his spot.

*Flash back to be continued*

Happy Halloween Guys!

~Candy signing out


End file.
